Foxtrot
Foxtrot is a character from the story Furs, set in the year 2027. He belongs to Empoleonmaster2. History Young Life Foxtrot was born under the name David Morse in 2010. He spent his life living on Old Church Street in Chelsea, London. His parents kept in a routine which bored him greatly, feeling that school was the only place that he could express himself from a young age. While he was still young and impressionable, a civil war in America caused by their president, Stan Bailey, and the subsequent nuclear explosion left a huge impression on his trust of people. He was told after the refugees began to exhibit animal-like features that they were evil and would poison the rest of the healthy world. His already fragile sense of trust in people combined with his parent's loathing for the Furs caused his opinions about them to be radical. In 2027, he was attending school one fateful day when he encountered a girl named Maggie. She was new at the school and the teachers assigned him to show her around. He did so happily, intending to add another girl to the collection that seemed to follow him everywhere. Whilst she had to go to the bathroom, he overheard her talking with someone inside. Once she emerged, he confronted her and she revealed herself to be a Fur named Mangle. Despite the intervention of the Janitor, she was able to teleport away with Foxtrot and he was taken into captivity by the Furs. With the Furs After being captured by the Furs, he was quickly turned into one of them through the use of special magic wielded by their leader, Mouldy. After sealing his vocabulary so he could no longer refer to himself as his old name, he became the responsibility of another Fur named Lavender. This was done in an effort to help ease him into life in the Caves. After a brief introduction to her limited friend group, he was whisked away into an operation meant to prevent the location of the Caves from being discovered by attacking a military base. However, due to his opinions on Furs not having changed over his extremely brief time in the Caves, he was uncooperative and accidentally caused the operation to fail, killing one the members and having another be captured. He was severely reprimanded and was thrown into a prison cell. He was allowed brief freedom as Mangle had him tested for magical potential, allowing his Fire magic to be found. He was eventually moved to a room under less guard, though he was still under watch 24/7. Personality Foxtrot has a rather large ego, partially because of his natural attractiveness. Whilst still human, he was typically very cocky and overconfident. This was severely toned down by him after he realised the gravity of his situation, following his near-death experience at the hand of the researchers inside the military base. He also often is extremely impulsive and reckless, leading him to take actions that wouldn't seem reasonable in a situation such as when he attacked Mangle after she revealed herself. This, combined with his overconfidence has lead to many trouble in the past. Foxtrot is rather stubborn, taking a long time to warm up to any of the Furs in the slightest. However, he is decisive and will stick to his decision despite the number of obstacles along the way. This often means he may set his sights on a longer and tougher way of doing a task as opposed to an easy way. Although rarely shown due to his distaste for his parents, Foxtrot does care deeply for those close to him and takes lengths to make sure they're protected in some form. Despite his reservations against Furs, he found himself acting this way toward a select few Furs, namely Mangle and Lavender. Looks Foxtrot was often considered attractive among his peers. He had scruffy black hair, typically messed up after he left the house. This hair got pink tips following his transformation into a Fur, a detail that is also reflected in the Tail and Ears he received, where it is more noticeable. He doesn't have any facial hair, stubble or otherwise, just like his father. He also isn't overly muscly, but it's enough to grab attention. He is roughly 183 centimetres (72 inches) tall and weighs approximately 66 kilograms (145 lbs). Trivia *Foxtrot is part of a small group to have been converted outside the initial Furs. Most other in this group were killed, however. *Foxtrot has an extremely noticeable crush on Lavender, though he believes nobody has noticed. Lavender reciprocates the feelings. *He has a love-hate relationship with Mangle. *His least favourite food is Trout, as his parents fed him trout for dinner almost every single day *Despite having had multiple girlfriends, he has never reciprocated their feelings Category:Males Category:Foxes Category:Hybrids Category:Mammals Category:Anthros Category:Furs Category:Story Characters